¿Sueño o pesadilla?
by lu-liza
Summary: Harry espera ansiosamente reencontrarse con ginny, ¿que hara cuando ella lo ha olvidado? nada es lo que parece. one-shot


Ninguno de los personajes es mio, esto se da cuando voldemort ha muerto y Harry espera reencontrarse con ginny…

**¿Sueño o pesadilla?**

La ves desde lejos, sabes que sufre, acaba de perder a uno de sus hermanos y tú te sientes culpable por todo, quieres acercarte a ella darle tu hombro para que llore pero no, no son novios, no son nada, ¡espera! Son amigos puedes aunque sea hablarle ¿sería una buena idea?, derrepente ella no quiera hablarte, te sientes confundido y molesto, no sabes que hacer y es que recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que la viste, recuerdas como terminaste con ella, recuerdas su último beso, ¡recuerdos! Son solo recuerdos, tu anhelas en el fondo de tu corazón de que ella te esperara que en ese último beso que se dieron quedara una silenciosa promesa de un posible reencuentro. Suspiras y es que enfrentas cualquier cosa dementores, mortífagos hasta a Voldemort pero te da terror que ella te reproche algo o te diga: _Harry yo ya no te quiero._

Te sientas en el piso frio, te has apartado de todos. Ella sigue mirando al vacio como buscando algo que no existe, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Te das cuenta de que ya no llora pero sabes que lo hace por dentro, se hace la fuerte como siempre o derrepente ya no tiene más fuerzas.

La sigues observando y parece que los únicos que dieron cuenta de eso fue hermione y ron, ellos saben cuantas noches tu suspirabas o hablabas de ella en tus sueños o el simple hecho que siempre la veis por el mapa, la cuidabas desde lejos.

-Harry, ¿sabes? Ella te ha estado esperando- las palabras reconfortantes de tu amiga hermione, te ilusiona, te da esperanzas, mientras que Ron te sonríe como dándote más animo.

La sigues observando ¿será el momento de hablar acaso? Piensas, te levantas y puedes ver a todos de la familia weasley, aun te sientes culpable por la muerte de Fred, sigues observando a los demás y no crees todavía todo lo que ha pasado, la guerra por fin se acabó y te das cuentas que la familia Malfoy está en la otra esquina viendo a los demás con desconfianza y te fijas como draco malfoy tiene la mirada fija en alguien, te parece sospechoso, te sorprendes ya que sigues esa mirada y te das cuenta que a la que está mirando es a_ tu ginny _¿Por qué? Te hierve la sangre, tu manos tienen ganan de estrangularlo, es tonto que te pongas celoso en estas circunstancias, porque además parece que ella no le presta ni la mínima atención.

_Es ahí donde todo sucede_

Te acercas a ella poco a poco y te das cuenta que ha cambiado, bueno todos han cambiado pero se te es extraño en ella, su cabello ya no tiene el mismo brillo que antes, su piel se ve algo demacrada, sus ojos parecen querer vivir en el ayer, pero aun así tú crees que es lo más hermoso que has visto y nada podrá hacerte cambiar de idea. Respiras profundamente y dices

-Ginny, mirame, soy yo, regresé – tu corazón se hace chiquito tienes miedo. Vuelves a respirar profundamente, ella te mira y se levanta, te sonríe y tú te ilusionas como niño tonto, esperas a que hable.

Su mano toca tu mejilla, tu vuelves a sonreír y ella dice - No era así su cara, ni su piel -lo dice a un observándote, su mirada es muerta- tú no eres a quien yo espero – finaliza y se va tranquilamente, como si lo que dijo fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Te quedas tieso, tu mundo se derrumba ¿acaso te olvido? ¿Qué pasó? Esto no me puede estar pasando o ¿sí? Te das cuenta como todos van desapareciendo no hay nadie, estas solo.

_Empiezas a correr, entonces te detienes y ves a tu querida ginny junto a una persona, no lo crees pero ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de draco, ¿porque? ¡NO! ESTO NO ES VERDAD , pero aun así te das cuenta que ella sigue con la mirada perdida como si siguiera esperando a ese alguien, no soportas seguir viendo esa imagen y te vas corriendo. Todo se vuelve más pequeño, oscuro, todo te da vueltas, tienes miedo, ese es tu miedo más grande que ella te olvide…_

Despiertas con sudor en tu frente, te fijas que estás en tu antigua habitación de hogwarts, ¿acaso había sido todo una sueño? No. Sueño no, pesadilla. Te mueves un poco percibes una aroma a tu costado y fijas tu mirada, ahí se encuentra ella durmiendo un poco apartada pero al fin de cuentas está ahí junto ahí en la misma habitación, sigues echado y la observas dormir, notas que en su mejilla quedan rastros de llanto y le dices en susurros

-te quiero ginny- ella sonríe y te entra pánico que tu pesadilla se vuelva realidad…

-yo también tonto- y lo dice tocando tu mejilla con una devoción que nunca viste en ella y te olvidas de todo,de tu pesadilla, de tu nombre y el hecho de que ella se encuentra contigo en la misma cama y que en cualquier momento pueda entrar Ron y matarte ahí mismo… Si ahora solo piensas en ella.

Fin


End file.
